


Guard

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [16]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Community: vc_media, Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, M/M, VC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard

I watched him stalk away, anger masking hurt at what he could only perceive as a rebuff on my part. It would have been a relief to let my guard down, to just give him the answers to his questions. After all, hadn't I been the same way, certain that there was _more_?

The answers he sought were not so concrete as he believed; I'd found that out. The promise Marius had exacted from me seemed completely pointless, yet I could not be sure that some retribution would befall me, or worse, Louis, should I break that promise.


End file.
